1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to a structure of pencil assembly which can be elongated by combination. And especially is related to a structure of pencil assembly provided with a main shank of the pencil having a fixing annular member thereon, and with a connecting shank for elongating the pencil and having a fixing collar thereon, thereby a user can hold it conveniently, and an object of environmental protection can be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people use pencils pared with a knife, the pencil will get shorter and shorter in repeated using and paring. And when the remaining pencil is about ⅓ the length, it is discarded for being hard to hold. In the present days, resource is very limited, wood exploitation is subjected to destroying of woods and human living environment, waste of such resource thereby is necessarily prohibited and improved.
The pencil auxiliary rods sold in the markets (referring to FIG. 1 and 2) nowadays are comprised of a holding rod 10 and a sleeve 20. The holding rod 10 is provided with a flange 11 on the lower portion thereof, the latter is provided with a thread and a plurality of clamping pieces 12. The sleeve 20 is provided with a through hole 21 extending therethrough, the through hole 21 allows extending therein the holding rod 10 to fixedly connect therewith by screwing in. When the length of a pencil 30 is inadequate for holding by a user, it can be inserted among the clamping pieces 12 of the holding rod 10, and then the sleeve 20 is screwed tight to render the clamping pieces 12 to hold the pencil 30. Thereby, the pencil 30 is fixedly connected with the holding rod 10 to solve the problem of inability of holding to allow continuous using of the main shank of the pencil.
The conventional auxiliary rods can make continuous using of pencils, however, they have the following defects:
1. Cost of production of the auxiliary rods is high; the clamping pieces on the holding rods are subjected to breakage and deformation to render them unable for use.
2. The pencils are inserted in the holding rods and locked by screwing in the sleeve, it is often that a user writes with overly large force to make contracting of a pencil into a holding rod to result the case of inability or uneasiness of taking out the pencil.
3. When a pencil is connected with a holding rod, the tailing end thereof shall give quite a length for holding, otherwise, the case of unstable holding and shaking may result. Therefore, although the pencil can be used till a shorter length, but it is still unable to use all the length thereof.
Based on the above defects resided in the conventional auxiliary rods for elongating pencils, the inventor of the present invention considered to elongate a pencil by a simplest and surest way to save the cost of producing the auxiliary rods and to increase convenience of assembling and use of the pencil. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention provides the structure of pencil assembly of the present invention based on his professional experience of years in studying, designing and manufacturing the similar products, and putting in very much spirit and energy, as well as after multiple examinations and tests. Thereby, waste of resource and the defects resided in the conventional auxiliary rods can be gotten rid of.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of pencil assembly which is simple and convenient in assembling. Wherein, a main shank of the pencil is provided with a fixing annular member, and a connecting shank of the pencil is provided thereon a fixing collar. By connecting of the fixing annular member and the connecting shank of the pencil, the pencil assembly can be elongated. This not only can get rid of the defect of the conventional auxiliary rods, but can also obtain the objects of environmental protection and reducing of production cost.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.